


It started in Baltimore....

by 1981WritersBlock, Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: E.R., Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1981WritersBlock/pseuds/1981WritersBlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Fin knew that it was a sad day at the SVU squad room. His husband and lover has died. His lover was, John Munch. Little did Elliot and Olivia knew that they two men were expecting. Fin felt sick and ran in full sprint to the bathroom. "Go!" yells Olivia. Elliot takes off in the direction of the men's room to see if Fin was okay. "Fin?" asked Stabler. "In here," says Fin as he puts his head back into the toilet.





	1. Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser Chapter

It was 20 years, since Fin and Munch had met. Fin was in Baltimore for a case and walked into the Waterfront bar. If it wasn't for his case Fin would never had met the man that he is now married too. Fin had woken up earlier than usual, he was going to wake up John the best way he knew how; a blowjob. Opens up the medicine cabinet to pull out the lube and condom. "Good morning, lover," whispers Fin into John's ear. Fin could see and feel the cock starting to move on its own. John moans as he starts to wake up with the feeling of being hard and wet.

 

"OH GOD!!! TAKE ME!!!" yells John as he sees Fin sucking him off balls deep into his mouth. John knew that Fin wasn't listening to his words and just let his husband run wild with him. "FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells John as he pushes Fin's head even further down on to his cock. Fin started to gag a little but still managed to get his husband to shoot off his load in his mouth. Fin comes back up and kisses John.

 

"Good Morning love," says Fin as he could feel John's hand moving over towards Fin's cock.

 

"That was the best wake up I have ever had, Fin. Need to make that a regular thing," says John.

 

"I am good with that John. Take me with no condom. I want to have your child," says Fin. "Wow. I am honored, Fin," says John.

 

 

 

Fin was feeling a little off this morning as he was getting ready for work. "John?" asked Fin.

 

"Yes, love. What is it? You look a little green around the fins, Fin," says John with a smirk with that line.

 

"Good one, Munchkin. Not feeling all that good. I have been throwing up the last couple of mornings for really no reason," says Fin as he slides into John's arms.

 

"I have to ask this though, Fin. Could you be....pregnant?" asked Munch. Fin looked at his husband as he knew John was saying could be true.

 

"I don't know, John. I just want......" says Fin as he runs towards the bathroom. John runs after him to see what was going on with his husband.

 

"Fin?" asked John.

 

"It's not good. Take me to the hospital," says Fin as he places his head back into the toilet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cragen walks into the squad room to see that Fin and Munch were not in yet. "Liv, any word from Tutuola or Munch?" asked Cragen.

 

"No, sir. I haven't. It is not like them to be this late for work," says Olivia.  

 

Don Cragen went back into his office to get a call ringing through to the office. "Cragen? What can I do for you?" asked Cragen.

 

"Captain, it's Munch. I am at the hospital with Fin right now," says Munch. 

 

"Do they know what is wrong with him?" asked Don.

 

"I have no new information right now, Don. I will call you when I know more," says Munch. 

 

"Understood, John. Let us know if there is anything we can do for you guys," says Don. 

 

"I will as soon as I need help, sir. I will call with an update soon," says Munch as they hang up. Munch stands and starts to pace the floor of the waiting room. It was another two hours before John found out anything on his husband. 

 

 

 

"John Munch?" asked Doctor Greene. 

 

"That is me, Doctor. What is going on with my husband?" asked John.

 

"That explains part of it then. Have a seat. Your husband is able to carry children. He is currently pregnant. He is four months pregnant. It was severe morning sickness today. He will be okay to go home in the morning. He will be fine, Mr. Munch. Congratulations. I haven't told him. I figure you would like to do the honors," says Rachel Greene.

 

“Thank you for not telling him yet. I want to be the one to tell him about the babies,” says John. 

 


	2. Fin knows

Rachel took John to see Fin and to explain what is going on with him. Rachel waits at the door for Munch to catch up. "After you," says John. 

 

"Thank you. Feeling any better, Fin?" asks Rachel.

 

"I am, Doc. Whatever it was made me feel like I had the flu. What's wrong with me?" asked Fin.

 

"May I?" asks John.

 

"Sure," says Rachel.

 

"It's a bit of a shock. You are about four months along, Odafin," says John as he smiles warmly at Fin.

 

"That explains a lot. I thought I was going crazy. Now I know what was wrong all those different days when we were out on a crime scene. John, what will the team think about this? I'm scared, John," says Fin.

 

"It will be okay, Fin. It will be a wierd ride but it will be okay," says John.

 

"Thanks John. i just needed the reassurance. When do I get out of here?" asked Fin.

 

"I would say in the morning. I would stay in the office from this point on. I know that this is a very hard thing to do, but the chemicals that crime scenes are not good for a pregnant officer," says Rachel Greene.

 

 

"I get that, Doctor. i will keep that in mind. Thanks for everything Doc," says Fin as Rachel walks out of the room.

 

"How about we take three days to let you rest up and then we head back into work. I need to tell Cragen about this to put it into the file with HR. I am excited about this Fin. We need to figure out names," says John.

 

"I know. Let's get home and rest for those three days that we are going to be taking," says fin.

 

"I will be right back Fin. i am going to call Don," says Munch.

 

"See you in a little while, John," says Fin as the two men kissed as John walks out of the room.

 

 

 

"Captain?" asked John.

 

"John, how's fin?" asked Cragen.

 

"I need to have you do something for me before I tell you what is going. I need for you to get the rest of the team in on this conference call," says John.

 

"Okay. What is going on?" asked Cragen. 

 

"You will know when the rest of the team knows, except for Elliot," says John.

 

John looks down the hallway towards the emergency exits to see the door rip off his hinges with an explosion.

 

"Send SWAT!!!!! 10-13, 10-13!!!" yells John as he hangs up the phone to take a hiding position.

 

"Stay in here," says Fin as he sees the Doctor trying to get out of the door. "It was an explosion. Stay here and you will be safe. Hand me the gear bag in the closet there," says Fin.

 

Rachel walks over and grabs the small duffel bag and gives it to Fin. Fin opens up the bag and sees his gun and badge. He hides it under the covers to be able to give himself an easier accessibility when the shit really hits the fan. 'Stay safe John,' thinks Fins as he rubs his belly.

 

 

John was trying not to think about leaving Fin and the unborn twins alone. Not having a chance to meet them and walk them down there wedding days. John starts to cry as he thinks that way.

 

John gets up and heads towards the nurses station to sees what was going on. "Are you okay?" whispers John to a terrified nurse. 

 

"I will be now that you are here. Aren't you here with another police officer?" whispers the nurse.

 

"That is where Doctor Greene is at," whispers John.

 

"I will head towards them," whispers the nurse as John gives her cover as she makes her way to Fin's hospital room.

 

 

"Doctor Greene?" asked the nurse.

 

"Chuni, are you okay?" asked Rachel.

 

"I am Rachel. I saw your husband, officer. He is worried about what is going on out there," says Chuni.

 

"I know he is and so am I. I want him to meet our twins," says Fin as he rubs his every growing belly.

 

 

Munch was watching the door as he felt something warm running down the side of his leg. He looks down and sees blood. He didn't even realized he was shot. He walks over to the aid station and grabs gauze and tape to fix what was wounded on his leg. As he starts to bandage himself up, he felt pain in his chest. He looks down and sees blood. Munch crawls over to Fin's room to get help from the nurse and doctor.

 

"Doc!!!" yells Fin as he sees John collapse onto the ground. Rachel turns to see the bullet wound that John is dealing with. 

 

"Help Fin into the chair. I need to work on his husband on the bed," says Rachel. Fin was watching everything go in slow motion as he saw a terrorist show up at their door. He had John's gun and took aim. 

 

"NOW!!!" yells Fin as the ladies saw the gun come up and take aim on the bad guy. He pulls the trigger and fires twice. A headshot and heart shot. Fin starts to cry as they start to work on John. He breathing was very shallow. Heart rate was nearly nonexistent. 

 

Fin prayed that John would make it. Fin heard the gunfire getting closer and closer to their room. "Do what you can do for him. We are about to have more company," says Fin.

 

The ladies looked at him and realized the seriousness of their situation. Fina was barely standing up right. The door opens slowly and notices it was SWAT.

 

"Tutuola?" asked the SWAT officer.

 

"Thank god. John needs a surgeon. He's been shot," says Fin.

 

Rachel calls the OR to get one reserved to get the bullets out of the other detective. Fin starts to cry as he sees the monitor go flat line. "CODE BLUE TO ROOM 570. CODE BLUE TO ROOM 570."

 

Rachel grabs the crash cart and comes running to the room with it. Just as Oliva walked up to Fin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Fin?" asked Olivia.

 

"He's crashing," whispers Fin. Olivia just holds him and lets him cry as the two women are working on his husband and partner. Elliott walked up and noticed the embrace with the two detectives. He waited until they where done to approach the two detectives.

 

"Elliott?" asked Fin.

 

"I am sorry. I have been an ass recently about you and John. I feel horrible about it. I hope that we can work on this more," says Elliott.

 

"Thanks Elliott. I really needed to hear that right now. We don't know if he survived the shooting. He crashed before they could move him up to the OR. I am scared," says Fin.

 

"It will be okay, Fin. We got your back," says Olivia.

 

"Thanks guys," says Fin.


	4. He's gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser chapter

Fin, Olivia, and Elliott are waiting in the waiting room to hear on John's condition. Fin just sits and cries as Olivia tries to get him to calm down. It's now working. Fin feels a wave of nausea brewing in his belly. He gets up and feels it in full swing. He takes off in a full sprint towards the bathroom. Elliott looks at Olivia with panic in his eyes. "Go!" yells Liv.

 

Elliott takes the order to heart as he is in a full run to Fin's side in the bathroom. "Fin?!" yells Elliott.

 

Fin looks back to see Elliott coming into the men's room to see what was wrong. "Go away, Elliott. It doesn't......" says Fin as he throws up again. Stabler looks at Fin as he finishes up. 

 

"Fin?" asked Elliott.

 

"John and I are expecting. That was why I was brought in by John this morning. I can't do this alone, Elliot," says Fin. Elliott wasn't surprised to hear that news that Fin had told him. Elliott sinks down next to Fin to cradle him as he cries. 

 

 

 

Olivia was wondering what was taking so long in the men's room. She looks up and sees a younger women walking towards her. "May I help you, Miss?" asked Olivia.

 

"My name is Rachel Greene. I am Detective Munch's doctor. Where is Detective Tutuola?" asked Rachel. 

 

"He's in the men's room right. My partner is in with him right now. Give him a couple of minutes and they should be out," says Olivia.

 

"Okay Detective," says Rachel as she sees the two men walking back towards them. Olivia looks into Elliott's eyes and was really worried by the look he had.

 

"Rachel?" asked Fin as he sat down next to Olivia. She wraps her arm around his shoulder as he tries to relax. 

 

"Detective, we tried everything that was possible to try to save your husband. I am sorry to say that he has past from the extent of his injuries, Fin," says Rachel as she grabs his hand. Rachel pulls him into a hug and let's the tears roll down her uniform.

 

Olivia gives Elliott a look that she only uses when she has no clue on what is going on with her partner. "El?" whispers Olivia.

 

"Fin is expecting. That is why they were here this morning," whispers Elliott.

 

"Oh god..Really? That is so sad," says Liv as she hugs her partner.

 

 

 

Rachel and Fin finally free from each other. Fin looks back at Liv and Elliott. Olivia walks over and gives him a hug. "I'm so very sorry, Fin," whispers Liv.

 

"I take it Elliott just told you," says Fin.

 

"I hope you don't mind that he did. Anything you need you name it, Fin," says Olivia.

 

"Thank you both for everything. I will keep that in mind. I need to get out of here," says Fin.

 

"Like Liv said, call if you need anything. We will be there to help out, Fin," says Stabler as the two men hug.

 

 

 

Liv walks away in tears. She feels her phone ring and pulls it out. "Captain?" asked Liv.

 

"I tried Elliott's but no answer. I just wanted to see how Fin and Munch are doing?" asked Cragean as he hears Olivia trying to catch her breath.

 

"You might want to have Melinda send over the M.E.'s van for a body pick up at the hospital. Munch is gone Captain," says Olivia.

 

"Thanks Liv. I will call Melinda and have someone from her office know about what has happened to John. Keep me updated on everything else," says Don.

 

"Fin is pregnant," says Olivia. 

 

"I had a feeling about that. John had called earlier before the shooting at the hospital, but didn't have a chance to tell me what was going on," says Don.

 

"Well now you know sir," says Olivia.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
